1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sound outputting apparatus such as, for example, a headphone apparatus and a portable telephone terminal and also to a sound outputting method and a sound output processing program for use with the apparatus as well as a sound outputting system which includes a headphone apparatus and a sound outputting apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to acoustically reproduce a reproduction sound signal of a portable audio player and listen to the sound, usually a headphone apparatus or an earphone apparatus is used. In this instance, sound volume adjustment or sound quality adjustment is performed by operation by a user of an operation button or an operation knob provided on the body of the audio player.
However, it is cumbersome to operate the operation button or the operation knob on the portable audio player while the user listens to music or the like using the headphone apparatus or earphone apparatus. Particularly where the portable player is accommodated in a pocket of clothes or in a bag, the user may have to perform a cumbersome action of intentionally taking out and operating the portable player.
Meanwhile, a headphone apparatus or an earphone apparatus is sometimes provided with an adjustment section including an operation button or an operation knob. In this instance, the adjustment section is provided intermediately of a connection cable of the headphone apparatus or earphone apparatus to a portable audio player. Thus, the adjustment section sometimes hangs down in front of the breast of the user and makes an obstacle to the user.
Meanwhile, a command inputting apparatus such as an earphone microphone for a potable telephone set has been proposed and is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-143683 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1) wherein, when an apparatus body is beaten, an oscillation of the apparatus body is detected by an oscillation detection element and the detected oscillation is inputted as a command. Where the command inputting apparatus of Patent Document 1 is used, a command can be inputted without such a cumbersome action as described above.